Tinkerbell & The Mask of Loki
by dec181985
Summary: Tinkerbell is talking to one of her fairy friends, when she sees a green glow. When she gets to where she saw the green glow, she finds a wooden mask. Soon after, she finds out it is the Mask of Loki. When she puts it on, she becomes the green-headed fairy known as Tink.
1. Chapter 1

One day, in Pixie Hollow, the fairies were getting ready for spring.

Tinkerbell, one of the fairies, was talking to her friend, Silvermist.

Silvermist asked Tinkerbell if she wanted to play with her other friends, Fawn, Rosetta, and Iridessa.

Tinkerbell told her, sweetly, "Maybe later, first, I've got to see if Fairy Mary has anything she wants me to do!"

Silvermist tells her, sadly, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then!"

Just then, Tinkerbell sees a bright green glow, and she goes to find out what it is.

First, she had to check in to Fairy Mary to see if she had anything she wanted to do.

She decides to wait until everyone's asleep to go check to see what that green glow was.

When she gets to where she saw the green glow, Tinkerbell brought a flashlight to see what the green glow was.

When she gets to the spot, she doesn't see anything.

Then, she spots something in a pond nearby.

She fishes it out, not knowing what it was called.

She brought a book on items and turns the pages only to find information on it.

The item she found was called the Mask of Loki.

It said it had the powers to give it wearers beyond their dreams, wishes and desires.

It also said that the powers could be dangerous, and its wearer could cause destruction everywhere they go.

Tinkerbell asks, curiously, "How can one piece of wood cause any destruction at all?"

Tinkerbell turns the mask over in her hands.

Then, Tinkerbell says, excitedly, "Since green is my favorite color, maybe I should maybe try it on to see if it fits.

Tinkerbell then brings the mask to her face, and it starts to turn into a rubbery substance, causing her to yank it away.

Then, the mask starts to shimmer, and she brings it to her face again causing it to wrap around her head.

Tinkerbell grabs her face, trying to take off the mask, but her body started to spin uncontrollably.

She spun faster and faster like a fairy tornado.

Finally, a large had reached out of the fairy twister and locked onto the nearest tree.

The whirlwind screeched to a halt, causing sparks and smoke to rise from the ground.

As the smoke cleared, we find a brand-new fairy.

Tinkerbell was gone.

In her place was a creature named Tink!


	2. Chapter 2

Tink was wearing a green tube-top with a matching skirt.

The material had huge curlicues all over it and looked like a bold, sexy version of Tinkerbell's dress.

Her head was no longer Tinkerbell's head.

It was large, blonde, and bright green!

The enormous bug eyes glowed with mischief and the nose was bony and beaked.

The creature's mouth and teeth were enormous and sparkling white as she broke into a huge grin.

The whole effect was devilishly loony - but also downright hot.

Tink checked her reflection out in the water.

She liked what she saw.

"S-s-smokin'!" she shouted with a gleam in her eyes. "Wow green is really my favorite color!"

Tink left the forest and flew all the way to the mainland and back to Pixie Hollow.

Tink wanted to stick around for a long time, but when daybreak around Tinkerbell was back to her old self.

She felt her face to see if it was back to normal.

She went to the nearest pond to check her reflection out in the water.

Tinkerbell said, excitedly, "It's not green! It must have been a dream!"

When she flew back to her house and saw the mask, she threw it out the window and went to find her friends.

She didn't notice the wind blew the mask back to her house.

It wanted another chance with Tinkerbell, and it was going to get it one way or another.

While Tinkerbell was off with her friends, the Mask was lying on the bed waiting for her to come back, so it could have more fun.

Tinkerbell was just heading home, when Queen Clarion asked her if she'd talk to Fairy Mary to check to see if the Tinkers had anything they were going to wear for the party that night.

Soon after, Tinkerbell heads home to get some rest.

When she gets home she finds the mask sitting on her bed.

She asks herself, "Why is this still here? I threw it out, didn't I?"

Tinkerbell, then, gets an idea.

She said, mischievously, "I need something to wear to the dance! With this on, no one will recognize me!"

Tinkerbell brings the mask to her face again, and it latches on causing her body to spin around in a fairy tornado and is transformed again!


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Pixie Dust Tree, the fairies were throwing a party.

Just then, the front door was blown in.

Tink appeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Tink's smiling face shot up.

Videa asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Tink asks, curiously, "Do you know anyone else, who has blonde hair and wears a green outfit?"

Videa asks, curiously, "Tinkerbell, is that you?"

Tink says, excitedly, "No! I'm much more improved than Tinkerbell! Just call me 'Tink'!"

Videa says, angrily, "Tinkerbell, this isn't the time for this!"

Tink says, "No, it's time to give you a little present!"

Videa asks, curiously, "What kind of present?"

Tink says, excitedly, "A perfectly nice, ATOMIC WEDGIE!"

She grabs Videa's underwear and yanks it up to her head.

Tink says, excitedly, "Don't forget, fellow fairies! The name's Tink, not Tinkerbell!"

Then, she flies off to find her house, so she can go to sleep.

Tink says, disappointed, "I wish I could stay this way forever! Maybe Tinkerbell will find a way, so we can be together forever!"

Whren she wakes up the next morning, she climbs out of her tree.

Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa are getting ready for Spring.

When Tinkerbell goes to see if they want to play, they all say in unison, "Not after what you did to Videa, last night! I thought we were all friends!"

Tinkerbell says, sadly, "Fine! I'll go find someone else to play with!"

She leaves them with tears in her eyes.

Tinkerbell says, angrily, "Stupid mask! I wish I never found it! It caused me to lose all my friends!"

Silvermist and thre others go to find Tinkerbell to apologize.

When they find her, they see her flying off with a mask in her hands.

Silvermmist says, cautiously, "We've got to get that mask away from Tinkerbell, so she doesn't hurt anyone else! It's powers are too dangerous for her to handle!"

When they find her, Tinkerbell is trying to find a spot where no one can find it.

When it gets dark, she sees the mask start to shimmer, and brings it to her face again causing it to latch on.

Just then, her body turns into a fairy tornado, and she is transformed, once again!


	4. Chapter 4

As Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa were looking for Tinkerbell, Tink was making a potion, so she could stay the way she is, forever.

When the potion is done, she drinks it causing her to satay the way she is.

When Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, ans Iridessa see Tink, they all grab at the mask trying to take it off.

Dozens of masks appear, one after the other.

Tinkerbell's head appears and shre shouts, "Oh my gosh!" then she peels it away.

Then Tink yells out, excitedly, "Psych! Ooh, somebody stop me!"

Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa say in unison, "Tinkerbell, take of that stupid mask!"

Tink grabs her head and the mask retracts back to her face showing them that she is here to stay.

Tink asks, angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Tinkerbell, my name is Tink, you go that?"

Silvermist asks, angrily. "What did you do to Tinkerbell?"

Tink says, angrily, "It's not, what I did to Tinkerbell, it's what you did to Tinkerbell! I thought you girls were friends with her!"

Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa start to feel worse than ever.

Silvermist says, sadly, "She's right! We were to hard on her!"

Rosetta asks, sadly, "Does this mean Tinkerbell's not coming back?"

Tink says, excitedly, "That's right, I'm here to stay, and there's npthing you girls can do about it!"

Silvermist says, angrily. "We'll beat you, Tink! When we do, Tinkerbell is going to come back to us!"

Tink says, angrily, "Oh no, she's not! Like I said 'Tinkerbell's gone' and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Rosetta asks, curiously, "What if we become your slaves?"

Tink says, angrily, "The only way to get Tinkerbell back is to read the spell in this book!"

The four of them try to grab the book, but Tink sets it on fire.

As the book burns, Tink gives all four of them, an atomic wedgie.

Tink, then goes to find more people to give more atomic wedgies to.


	5. Chapter 5

When Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa get out of their atomic wedgies, they go to find Queen Clarion and warn her about Tink.

They find everyone with their underwear yanked up to their heads.

When they turn around, they find Tink behind them.

Silvermist says, angrily, "Tinkerbell, if you can hear me, please, take off that stupid mask!"

Tink says, angrily, "I told you, Tinkerbell is gone! You will never see her again!"

Silvermist says, angrily, "Okay, if that's the way it is, we don't believe in green-headed fairies!"

Tink says, excitedly, "Well, I don't believe in anything, but green-headed fairies!"

Silvermist starts fading away along with the others.

Tink says, sadly, "Wait! That's not what I meant to say! I believe in fairies! That's why they have powers like mine!"

Just then, Silvermist and the others gain supernatural powers just like Tink, minus the green heads.

Silvermist says, excitedly, "Wow! This is incredible! Thanks, Tink!"

Tink says, excitedly, "No problem! You're still my friends and nothing's gonna change that!"

Silvermist says, excitedly, "You've got that right! Sorry, we tried to get rid of you, Tink! We just wanted to get our friend back!"

Tink says, excitedly, "well, then, here's a lock of my hair! Use it to make Tinkerbell come back!"

Silvermist says, excitedly, "Thanks, Tink! This means everything to us!"

Tink gives her directions to where she should take the hair.

They take the hair to the Pixie Hollow Tree and Tinkerbell comes back.

Tink decides to leave Pixie Hollow, and goes to the mainland to live.

She takes the powers with her.

The others don't remember what happened after Tinkerbell found the mask because Tink erased their memories so they would forget all about her.

Tink says, excitedly, "Looks like things are turning out just as I planned!"


	6. Chapter 6

While the other fairies were at one of their meetings, Tink was in the mainland giving everybody she came across, that didn't believe in fairies, atomic wedgies.

When she was done, she had everyone in the mainland chasing after her with angry looks on their faces.

She knew if she went back to Pixie Hollow, everyone would get their memories back.

That was something she didn't want.

She wanted everybody in Pixie Hollow to be happy.

She knew if she went back to Pixie Hollow, she would have a lot of fairies mad at her.

So, she decided to stay in the mainland and face all the people in the mainland.

Who cares?

She had super powers, didn't she?

She might as well use them.

Tink said, with a big smile on her face, "Look at all these people! Looks like I have a ton of fans!"

Just then, she turned into a giant fan and blew everyone into the river.

When they came out, they were still trying to catch her and turn her into the authorities, so they could run some tests on her.

She kept flying faster and faster till she was farther and farther away.

The people were still chasing after her not giving up till she was finally caught.

Then, the people got an idea.

If they couldn't catch her, maybe, the police, army, navy, and air force could.

They called the police first.

Tink could hear sirens from police cars.

She knew it would take more than just a few police officers to catch her.

They tried to catch her anyway.

They had police cars everywhere.

Tink says, excitedly, "It's going to take a lot more than that, if you wanna catch up with me!"

She sneaked up behind all the police officers, and gave them all atomic wedgies.

Next up is the army.

Will Tink have enough tricks up her sleeves to stop the army?

That is something she is gonna find out!


End file.
